


I'm Doing Science and I'm Still Alive

by Nemhaine42



Series: MCU Fanart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portal References, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: A silly doodle, ft Darcy, Jane and Erik.





	I'm Doing Science and I'm Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I got the song 'Still Alive" stuck in my head at one in the morning last night and couldn't shake it. Had to do it to 'em. Crossposted to my tumblr and deviantArt, both 'nemhaine42'


End file.
